Paralyzed
by Connie Welsh
Summary: After Simon's little "talk" with Jayne in the infirmary, Jayne's feeling a bit… stressed. Until Kaylee comes to visit. Jayne/Kaylee established relationship, NC-17, het.


Title: Paralyzed  
Rating: Adult/NC-17  
Summary: After Simon's little "talk" with Jayne in the infirmary, Jayne's feeling a bit… stressed. Until Kaylee comes to visit. (Jayne/Kaylee established relationship.)  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Trash".

"Also, I can kill you with my brain."

River just stared at him for a moment, in that eerie way she did, then disappeared out of sight.

Which left Jayne alone in the infirmary, thoroughly confused, freaked out, and completely unable to move.

He struggled to make his limbs work, panting and grunting and cursing that gorram doctor and his moonbrain sister the entire time.

Finally he gave up, growling in frustration.

"Hey, you ok?"

Jayne looked towards the door as best he could and found Kaylee stepping through the doorway and looking worried.

"I'd be better if that gorram doctor hadn't messed with me!" he grouched, "I can't move!"

"I know, Simon told me," she said, coming over to stand by his shoulder, "you fell real hard. Couldn't risk you movin' and gettin' more hurt."

Jayne "harrumphed" in reply, struggling to move his uncooperative limbs again and failing.

"Hey, take it easy," Kaylee soothed, rubbing his shoulder with her little hand sweetly, "ain't no rush, job's done and we're in the clear."

Jayne sighed heavily and looked at her.

"Yeah? We got it?"

"Oh yeah," Kaylee beamed, "Zoe helped me get the panel in place and it all worked perfect. Saffron backstabbed the Captain, just like we all thought she would, but Inara did her bit and it's all just shiny!"

She giggled, blushing a little as she added, "She dumped the Captain in the middle of nowhere w'out his clothes. Nekkid as the day he were born."

Jayne chuckled, smirking.

"What Zoe say?"

"Her and Inara thought it was jus' what he deserved."

Jayne chuckled again in agreement.

Kaylee made a face, saying, "So glad that horrible harpy is outta our hair."

"I dunno," Jayne said cheekily, "mighta liked to see if I could get some time with her, her being companion-trained an' all…"

Kaylee squealed in indignation, smacking him on the arm.

"Hey! What're you doin', hittin' on an injured man, can't defend himself?"

"Oh yeah, you're such a tragic victim," Kaylee scoffed, rolling her eyes, but grinning the whole time.

He just smiled at her and she gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin'," he replied, "you're just real pretty Kaylee."

Her expression softened and she moved closer, leaning down to put an arm across his wide shoulders and lean her forehead against his.

"You're real sweet sometimes, Jayne Cobb," she said quietly, then laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I know," he replied cheekily, and she chortled.

"Real modest too," she added sarcastically, and he just grinned.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence and Kaylee stayed close to him, arm draped comfortably across his chest and forehead still pressed against his.

Jayne was enjoying her proximity, her scent filling his nose and her hair brushing feather-light against his face.

"I was real scared," she said suddenly in a quiet murmur, and Jayne opened his eyes to look at her, her face blurry and out of focus pressed so close to his, "My heart damn near stopped when you fell and weren't movin'."

Jayne stayed quiet, waiting to see if she'd say more.

"I mean, you're _Jayne_," she continued softly, "You get hurt but you keep goin'. Ain't nothin' takes you down."

She swallowed hard, biting her lip anxiously before she pressed on in a quiet rush, "Serenity wouldn't be the same without you. _I_ wouldn't be the same without you."

"Kaylee, I ain't goin' nowhere darlin'," he said, voice quiet, but words fierce. He paused for a moment before adding with a little scoff, "Literally."

Kaylee laughed then, and Jayne was glad to bring her out of her sad talk.

"This _is_ an interesting situation," she said thoughtfully, leaning back from him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and the ghost of a smile on her lips, "You completely paralyzed, unable to fight off my advances…"

She licked her lips and Jayne had to restrain a groan.

"Might do well to take advantage of this unique opportunity, likely I won't have you at my mercy again."

Jayne swallowed hard. Hell, that girl had him at her mercy every time she so much as smiled real sweet at him, but he certainly wasn't about to tell her that.

"What've you got up yer sleeve, little Kaylee?" he gruffed, and she smiled at little wider with a twinkle in her eyes.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" she replied cheekily, bouncing over to the doors and pulling them closed before covering the porthole with one of the doc's medical aprons.

"There we go," she chirped, grinning like a fiend as she practically skipped back to him.

She made a show of looking at him thoughtfully; finger tapping at her chin as she decided what she was going to do with him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, equal parts intrigued at what she had planned and nervous at the thought of not being able to move while she did it. He trusted Kaylee like no one else, but if Jayne Cobb liked anything, it was control; which he was sorely lacking in his current, helpless position.

Finally she put her hand on the medical bed next to his hip and hauled herself easily onto his lap, settling comfortably across his pelvis.

Jayne hummed appreciatively when the warmth of her body pressed against his manhood through their clothes, her hips rocking gently into him and eliciting a little moan from his throat.

"Our poor, fallen mercenary," she teased with a cute grin, running her hands over his broad chest and leaning in to kiss him leisurely.

Jayne didn't answer, just tried to press his tongue up into her mouth but she pulled away with a teasing smirk.

She leaned in to kiss him again, and again he tried to deepen it, giving a little growl of annoyance when she wouldn't let him.

"Gorramit Kaylee, don't tease me," he grumbled, and she giggled, leaning in to place a tiny peck on his lips.

"I like teasin' you," she replied saucily, kissing his cheek this time, "makes you all hot an' bothered."

"Brat," he grunted, tried to smack her bottom, forgetting he couldn't move and cursing, "_Gorramit_, this ain't fair!"

Kaylee laughed and pushed her hands under his shirt, warm palms traveling up his abdomen as far as the pinned shirt would allow.

"Oh I like this," she cooed, pressed her hips down a little harder against the hard bulge in his pants, "I'll have to thank Simon later."

"Just you wait," he panted as her fingers teased his nipples and her mouth traveled over his chest, "when this stuff wears off I'm goin' to ravage you so you can't sit for at least a week."

She trembled at his promise and gave a little moan of anticipation.

"Can't wait."

Jayne groaned as her small hands traveled to his belt, nimble fingers easily undoing the fastenings and sliding inside.

He shuddered when she freed him from his trousers and started working him with languid strokes.

Jayne tried his damnedest to move, trying to will his paralyzed muscles into motion and failing, struggling to touch her and getting frustrated now.

"Kaylee…" he growled, and she looked at him with lust-dilated eyes that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

"Yes Jayne?" she replied innocently.

"Kaylee, come on…"

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and hands still working him teasingly.

He groaned, tried to lift his hips up into her touch and couldn't of course, growling in frustration, "Fuck me, blow me, _somethin'_. Stop teasin'."

She just looked at him steadily, clearly debating on what she was going to do with him and he groaned again, forcing out, "_Please_."

Kaylee smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"I love it when you're polite," she purred, sliding out of his lap and to the floor. Jayne opened his mouth to protest until her hands started shimmying her pants down her pale legs and he snapped it closed again in a hurry.

She slid back into his lap, shirt still on but naked from the waist down and Jayne had no idea _why_ that looked so gorram hot. It ceased to matter rather quickly when she took him in her petite hand again and rubbed his weeping head against her clit, giving a little moan of satisfaction.

Jayne barely breathed as he watched her pleasure herself, letting him dip just inside her slick entrance before rubbing him against her clit again and he groaned. She was teasing him again.

"Kaylee…"

Anything else he might have said was completely irrelevant when she finally sank down onto him, stretching tight around his thickness and they both moaned.

Kaylee bit her lip, rocking her hips against him and quivering. She braced her hands against his chest as she slowly slid upward until he nearly slipped out of her, then plunged back down, squeezing him tight with her muscles and making him groan.

"_Wo de ma_ Kaylee," Jayne panted and Kaylee smiled, increased her rhythm and Jayne's hands clenched on the armrests.

Jayne's body was beginning to tingle strangely, and he realized it was the immobilizing drug starting to wear off.

He grunted with the effort of moving his arms, but he managed, heavy hands laying on her thighs and traveling laboriously slow up to her hips and she smiled.

"Harder," he grunted, and she indulged him, muscles flexing under his hands as he rode him harder and faster.

"Jayne," she breathed, and the sound of her voice, the fact that _he_ made her sound like that, sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

"Kaylee," he grunted, "come for me…"

Kaylee started jerking her hips and moaning, one hand going to her clit and the other still braced on his broad chest.

Her head tilted back, soft cried of "Oh, oh, oh…!" panting from her throat as she tightened.

Jayne screwed his eyes shut, held on as long as he could against the onslaught of pleasure of her tight heat.

"Jayne!" she cried breathily as she came, trembling and jerking and it was the last push to send him over with her, her fluttering inner muscles squeezing and milking every ounce of pleasure from his boneless form.

Kaylee collapsed against his chest, breathing hard and trembling.

Jayne trailed his fingers along her hips as he best he could with the drug still lingering in his system, his breath ruffling her hair gently as he panted to catch his breath and the comforting warmth of his orgasm lulling him somewhere between sleep and awake.

Kaylee leaned up to kiss him, pressed flat along his chest and arms sliding loosely around his neck languidly.

Jayne groaned when sudden pain shot through his lower back, tensing, and Kaylee pulled back to look at him worriedly.

"You ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah," he grunted, wincing. Now that the buzz of his orgasm was starting to fade, he became aware of a strange, pins-and-needles feeling in his whole body, along with the pain in his back.

"Meds just wearin' off. S'weird."

"Want me to get Simon?" Kaylee asked, and Jayne rolled his eyes.

"Way t'kill the mood Kaylee," he grumbled, and she play-hit his chest, giving him a look.

"Ungrateful lout," she accused, then slid out of his lap onto wobbly legs.

He just grinned that slow, lazy smile of his with a lecherous wink.

"You love me," he boasted confidently, and she grinned and blushed and she slid back into her pants.

"So it would seem," she said quietly, blushing a little deeper as she helped him set his clothes straight.

Finally they were both decent and she leaned over him for a kiss.

"I'm glad you're ok Jayne."

"Yeah… me too."

Fin.

A/N: Apparently, my spell check does not like their speech patterns very much. Poor spell check. Anywho, reviews are more awesome than a Crazy Ivan (but just barely), especially for a first time Jaylee writer like myself, so send 'em my way!


End file.
